Not A Couple
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: "He's my life partner… you know, for life." Rated M for mentions of sex and stuff. Uh, sort of AU. Future!fic. Some pack things in here. Mentions of: Scott/Allison, Danny/Matt, and Sterek because evidently I can't keep it out of anything I do ever .


Notes: M for mentions of sex and stuff. Uh, sort of AU. Future!fic. Some pack things in here. Mentions of: Scott/Allison, Danny/Matt, and Sterek (because evidently I can't keep it out of anything I do ever).

* * *

Stiles is being pressed against the driver's side door of his Jeep, crowded by a body working its way between his legs on the seat. They've pulled over on the side of the road, a mouth on Stiles' neck just way too much for him to keep driving.

There isn't enough space for them on the seat, not the way they're trying to make it work, and he keeps hitting his knee on the steering wheel when he tries to get his other leg up. He tugs on his hair, the assault on his mouth letting up just a bit, enough that he can gasp out, "S-Scott. Scott, we're gonna be late for dinner."

It takes a moment - amount of time for the biting down on his lip, tongue laving over it and a squeeze to the hips - for Scott to pull away, eyes pulsing with that supernatural gold that makes Stiles' stomach do a little flip. Scott chuckles, rubbing his thumbs against his best friend's hipbones, "We can be a little late."

"You're such an ass." Stiles tells him, gets Scott's hand moving from his hip to his thigh, pulling him forward and down quick, so he's laid out on the seat. Trouble with the gear shift and his shoe, but fuck it because Scott leans over him and gets closer.

He gives an indulgent smirk, hands slipping under his best friends shirt, "I do have an amazing ass, thank you, Stiles." Stiles rolls his eyes and Scott's smirk slowly goes into a teasing smile, "That's so sweet of you, really."

"Oh, God. _Shut up_." Stiles pulls him down by the back of his neck, slipping his tongue in his mouth to shut him up.

They give the lame excuse of 'Jeep trouble' when they're forty-seven minutes late for dinner.

* * *

Scott thinks back on it sometimes, their first kiss. At fourteen, both of them were fumbling with the idea of kissing someone, and it just seemed right to kiss your best friend. Stiles wouldn't judge him and he wouldn't judge Stiles. It was just a press of the lips, a peck, but they still freaked out about it, "our first kiss, oh holy crap!".

But he really likes their first _kiss_. The one that made his heart race and he remembers Stiles holding his shirt, making fists to pull him closer. Their mouths moved eager and wet, their tongues touched and they both made cut off noises.

When Scott thinks back on it, how sloppy and untrained they were, it makes him smile and he leans in, distracting Stiles from the movie they're watching to kiss him nice and slow.

* * *

They're not a couple. Not really, anyway. They're just best friends who make out, and cuddle, and spend a whole lot of time together. They rub up against each other and groan into each other's mouths, but they're not a couple. They hold hands. They sleep under the same covers.

They showered together today, getting up early so they wouldn't be late for school. But, in between the kisses, the touches, stifling groans into each other's skin - and dressing was a _whole_ other issue - they were still hurrying to class.

People ask why Stiles is wearing Scott's favorite hoodie, and he replies with "he's my best friend", because they are not a couple. It's not like in every moment of free time they're doing 'more than friends' things. They still play video games and study and pine after girls. They run - tumble, fall, trip, slip - through the woods and cause trouble for Stiles' dad.

They just stay a little closer while they do all of it.

The night Scott got bit, they were both _this close_ to getting grounded, and if Stiles was to be grounded, Scott could still sneak through his window and stay with him.

It all changed, more than it ever had before, but they worked through it. Even when Scott got with Allison, they worked through it. Full moons, wolfing out, that thing with Derek Hale, the Alpha being Peter Hale - who offered Stiles the bite, _of which Stiles declined even if he wanted it to keep Scott safe. _

Matt, Jackson as a Kanima, Matt realizing his childhood was _horrible_ and letting Jackson free - with Danny there to help them both along. Derek making a pack and needing help with his trust issues, Scott and Allison breaking up - they worked through all of it. They helped each other and their family and their second family - the pack.

It was all chaos, and all emotion, so when everything settled down... They found themselves bored.

* * *

They go on a vacation, just the two of them. They're eighteen, they can do that. They don't go too far, just down away from Beacon Hills, to where all the beaches are. They spend hours and hours swimming and kissing and going the length of the boardwalk. They keep their hands clasped together at least seventy percent of the time they're there, and on the third night, as they're going back up to their hotel room, Stiles crowds Scott's space and kisses him.

They have sex that night, slow and careful because this is actually their first time. They've done so many things before, but never gone all the way. They hold hands, pressed against the mattress for leverage and give sloppy kisses, but soft ones when they're laying together after. All tangled up in each other, like always.

* * *

When they venture out more, it's four years later, and they head to New York. They stay for two weeks in a hotel room. They haven't done anything today except gotten up, ate, showered together and lazed around.

They're laying in bed, half dressed - sharing an outfit - and their hands are clasped together, fingers laced. Stiles is flipping through the channels on the television for about the fourth time, and it's getting old.

So, Scott, being the way he is, turns his head to Stiles and says, "Hey, you wanna get a marriage license?"

Stiles shrugs, laying down the remote. He doesn't hesitate, "Yeah, there's nothing on tv." He smiles over at his best friend and Scott gets up, helps pull him up from the bed. They get dressed in the best clothes they brought - what they like the best on the other - and head out.

Scott loves the way Stiles looks, his cheeks are tinted by the crisp autumn air. He's wrapped up in a coat that's hugged close to his body and wearing Scott's jeans. His hand fits into Scott's so perfectly, and by now, Scott is pretty sure that he's taken Stiles as his mate. He's pretty sure they're gonna be together forever.

Stiles adores the way the tips of Scott's nose and ears are red, little smile on his lips. He's got his leather jacket on, the one with the brown hood and he's got on fingerless gloves that Stiles knitted for a senior year project. Scott doesn't even _need_ them, but he still wears them. He leans over and kisses his cheek and Scott gets this... look on his face - that tiny, content smile widening, so genuine. His eyes crinkle a little and his whole face just brightens - that makes Stiles' heart kick-drum in his chest.

"Calm down." Scott says, squeezes his hand.

Stiles just smiles and shakes his head, "Don't wanna."

The end up going back home married and when they tell their parents, they don't even look surprised. But Stiles still gives the reason, "I'm gonna stay with him forever, anyway. He's my life partner... you know, for life. We're totally gonna end up getting a house."

* * *

And they do.

They buy a house somewhat close to their parents' homes and Derek's, where the pack has pretty much been moved in for years now, and they settle in. And no, they're not above having sex in every room in the house. Except one. They stay out of one room near their own, and paint it a calm, nice green, much like the trees in the woods when he's mid-day.

They leave the room very open, windows always letting in sunlight. They have the whole house bathed in sunlight, and when the pack comes over, they're all smiles at it. Derek talks with Scott about whether he's taken Stiles as his mate yet. Scott says that he thinks Stiles has always been his mate. Derek smiles at that, claps him on the shoulder approvingly. And then Stiles runs in and jumps on Scott's back, shouting "Run to the store for me, lover boy! Erica wants those baked chips and Lydia wants wine!"

Scott just laughs and holds him up, gets Stiles' lips pressing against his temple. You'd think approaching their thirties would make them any less like children when they get happy, but no. No, not at all.

* * *

Actually being in their thirties doesn't make them feel old. It makes everything easier. They've got money, stability in that. They own a home that's completely intact, because Scott has tamed his wolf - Stiles gets all giddy when Scott says he's the main reason for his wolf at bay, for his wolf being content and happy.

It's a normal day, seasons shifting, heading towards a Beacon Hills winter. They're sitting on a park bench, just soaking in the sun and lounging for the day. Scott has arm around Stiles' shoulders, and he may be scenting him a little, nuzzling his hair as they lean against each other. Stiles has his hand clasped around Scott's, touch of skin always putting him at ease. It's the most comfortable thing in the entire universe.

There's people walking in the park, and an elderly couple comes and sits next to them on the bench, enjoying the day just like they are. Some people are jogging, some people with dogs. Stiles can see Danny and Matt with their corgi Luke a ways away.

A few children run past, a laughing mother chasing after them, lifting the littlest up over her shoulder and making the little girl fall into a giggle fit. There are two boys running the toy airplanes, but forgetting them to put their attention on the mother, who's evidently playing a game they've made up.

Stiles can feel Scott pull him a little bit closer, and he looks up at him from where his head is on his shoulder, tells him simply, "I want one of those."

Scott smiles fondly, looking to Stiles and just says, "Okay." He kisses the side of Stiles' head, his hand getting squeezed happily.

The next day they go to the adoption agency.

* * *

They meet with kid after kid, varying in every way a person could, for days after days. To their distress, no kid really clicks with them. Which is odd, but it happens. Just look at their popularity in high school. So, when they're leaving the agency building, they encounter a woman walking on her way _in_ the agency. She's pregnant, can tell because her hormones are different and the slight baby bump. He smiles as they pass her. Stiles does a little seizing move, looks at her back and then to Scott.

He has wide eyes, "She has one."

Scott chuckles because, at thirty, Stiles can still look like he's seven. "I know."

"D-Do you think she wants it?" Stiles' heart is starting to pick up, because he wants a child. He really, really does. He wants to father a little human being and make sure it's safe and happy and takes its naps when it's supposed to.

"We can ask her. We could do little infant, yeah?" He wants to make sure Stiles wants a baby. He doesn't mind. He'll be happy with whatever happens, as long as they get a tiny human being he can love and cherish and make pancakes for in the morning.

"Totally." Stiles says, then tugs him by the hand to where she's starting up the steps.

* * *

She ends up saying yes to them. They go into 'Father Hen' mode - as Scott jokes. They make sure she gets all the vitamins Melissa says and, in an adorable moment, Scott finds Stiles adjusting headphones on her stomach, soft music playing for the baby.

The pack comes over and helps set up the baby's room. Boyd and Erica put together the crib, and Isaac makes it, all soft blankets. Jackson brings toys from when he was a baby, along with a whole bunch of new ones.

Allison and Lydia help them pick out a carriage for the car, and bottles and other essentials. Stiles spots a little bassinet that they would be able to move from room to room with the baby easily and debates for a good fifteen minutes which color they should get. Stiles doesn't know the gender of the baby - didn't want to - but Scott knows, just because he can sense the baby so clearly.

Stiles just picks out purple and carries it around with him, testing how it would feel to have a five to nine pound infant in there, giggling up at him, or sleeping soundly.

* * *

Four months later and they're racing into the hospital, having gotten a call that it was time. The pack is on their way and Scott and Stiles try to go the way Scott's smelling the air. They get stopped by a doctor, who says that only spouses, midwives or the father could go in. Scott's shaking and his mind is a mess, and Stiles is buzzing with the same energy next to him.

"We're the father!" The say in unison, breathing a bit hard.

"We're married." Scott adds, gesturing between him and Stiles wildly.

"We're also her personal midwives." Stiles comments, gripping at Scott's sleeve.

The doctor seems flustered for a moment, but then lets them in. Melissa comes in, catches up with them and they scramble to wash up and get into the room.

Scott's hand getting crushed, tears, and twelve hours later, Stiles is stumbling out into the waiting room and saying, "It's a boy."

And when the pack is allowed in the room, Scott is sitting with their son tucked up close to his chest, smiling and crying and reaching up with his free hand to pull Stiles into a kiss.

They're still not a couple, but Stiles is sure he's gonna be telling their little boy about Dad and Papa's crazy adventures.


End file.
